


Rings And Other Things

by VampAmber



Series: SPN ABO Bingo: Round One [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Kink Discovery, M/M, Mating Bites, Omega Jimmy Novak, Piercings, SPN A/B/O Bingo, Scents & Smells, Smut, piercing kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 04:32:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12787032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampAmber/pseuds/VampAmber
Summary: Dean and Jimmy have been together for over two years now, and they've finally decided to take that last step and exchange mating bites. But Jimmy had forgotten to tell Dean about the piercing he'd gotten one drunken night with his friends. It turns out Dean has a kink he'd never known about until now.





	Rings And Other Things

**Author's Note:**

> Getting so close to the end, OMC. Not only do I now only have three more squares left to fill, but it's less than two weeks until the end of this round of Bingo. *squee!* I hope I can finish in time (one I have a few hundred words on, one I hafta start, and the third I have most of a story but I got stuck so I might hafta start a different one instead).
> 
> For this fic, I used the square **Mating Bites**. Though I think in round three, I may need to request "piercing kink" cuz this was so much fun. XD

“God, it’s been way too long,” Dean breathed out as he and his boyfriend Jimmy broke apart from their kiss.

“Over a month,” Jimmy agreed as he slid Dean’s flanell shirt off.

“Did you at least pass all your finals?” Dean asked in between desperate nibbles to the omega’s neck. Today was a special day, and he was impatient.

“Yessssss,” Jimmy let out as a moan, working his hands under Dean’s t-shirt now. “You too?” He asked as the alpha switched from neck nibbles to shirt unbuttoning.

“Flying colors,” Dean muttered, undoing the final button and slipping the shirt off his boyfriend’s chest before letting out a gasp. “Seems you’ve been busy, too.”

Jimmy blushed slightly. “I forgot to tell you about that, didn’t I? Oops…” He poked at his new piercing, a small silver ring on his left nipple.

“I feel like this is something you would’ve bragged about earlier,” Dean said, pulling back to eye the newest addition to his soon-to-be mate.

“We all got drunk one night, and found a tattoo and piercing place,” Jimmy started to explain.

“Oh, this I gotta hear,” Dean said as he sat down on the bed and patted the spot next to him for Jimmy to sit.

“The place didn’t care that we were drunk, just that we had money. I got this,” Jimmy said as he pointed to his nipple, “and Balthazar got one in the cartilage of his ear. Bela got a little fairy on her ankle, and Gabe…” Jimmy started laughing, and Dean knew that whatever came next in the story was going to be priceless.

“What’d he get, a tramp stamp that says ‘open for business’ or something?” Dean knew whatever it was, he was going to get hours of teasing material out of it, judging by Jimmy’s reaction. Gabe was a pretty decent guy, but he was also very loud and very blunt and very full of himself. It was good to hear he got knocked down a few pegs.

“A pink flamingo on his thigh! Wearing a cowboy hat and spurs!” Jimmy burst out, going right back to laughter. “The thing was huge, and he was so embarrassed when he saw it the next day. He ran out of the bathroom bemoaning the fact that he would be stuck explaining why he had it to every person he ever had sex with.” Jimmy fell back on the bed, he was laughing so hard, and Dean joined him.

“Your friends are hilarious,” Dean told Jimmy a few minutes later, when they both stopped laughing long enough to be able to breathe again.

“They all wanna know when you’re swinging by next, now that you have that car.” Dean’s dad had given him his old Chevy Impala for his 21st birthday as long he promised to never drink and drive. Since Dean would rather cut off his own arm that risk even scratching that beautiful car, he’d agreed immediately.

He especially didn’t want to lose the ability to go visit his boyfriend whenever he wanted. It was only a three hour drive, so most weekends found him at Jimmy’s college. But this time was special, and Dean had picked up the omega only to drive back to the apartment he shared with Cas. Jimmy would be staying for a few weeks, but that wasn’t the special part. It was what the two were planning on doing, before storytime had interrupted them.

They’d been together for over two years now, and in the fall they’d both be starting their senior year. Jimmy still wore the claiming ring religiously; it was on his finger right now, in fact, matching the ring in his nipple perfectly. But they’d decided, after a lot of serious thought and discussions, to finally become official. Tonight, they’d be exchanging bites.

Cas was staying at his parents’ house for the next week, so they didn’t even have to worry about being too loud or anything. The only noise control they had to deal with was not making the neighbors complain.

“I can stay for a few days after I drop you off, babe, make everybody happy,” Dean said, moving to his side so that he could go back to kissing his shirtless boyfriend.

“You just wanna show off the bites,” Jimmy teased.

“Damn straight,” Dean boasted, proud smirk on his face. As his fingertips grazed the piercing, Jimmy let out a pleased gasp. “Sensitive?”

“Maybe a little,” Jimmy said slyly.

“Ooh, I think I like it even better now.” Dean scooted down low enough to grab the nipple and the ring in his mouth and started playing with them both with his tongue. The moans coming from Jimmy’s mouth made him up the speed even more.

“Best drunken purchase ever,” Jimmy groaned, unable to stop his hips from thrusting slightly.

Dean released the nipple and moved back up to his boyfriend’s lips. “I can definitely say that I’m a fan,” he teased, before capturing the omega’s mouth with his own. The alpha’s hands and fingers kept straying to the ring, and Jimmy whimpered in pleasure every time. Dean was starting to think he loved the piercing almost as much as he loved the omega.

They got up long enough to strip each other, then fell back onto the bed, flesh against flesh, and Dean almost weeped for joy. He loved Jimmy, probably started loving him during that spring break when they first met, but dear god did he miss the sex. He could smell the thick scent of slick as they rutted against each other, hard and desperate while still being loving and sweet. Nothing would ever beat Jimmy’s natural scent, but the smell of his slick came damn close as far as Dean was concerned.

“Still on the pill?” Dean panted into Jimmy’s neck, the heady aroma of raspberry and vanilla clouding his mind, making concentration extremely difficult.

“Like I’d be stupid enough to go off it? I like feeling you too much, Dean,” Jimmy reminded him. As much as they loved each other, neither of them needed any blue eyed, freckled pups running around just yet. Someday, but not now.

Dean prepped Jimmy, marveling at how those noises the omega made still turned him on so much even after all this time. When Jimmy was ready, Dean slid in and they both let out a sigh that spoke louder than words ever could. _Finally._

Even being inside Jimmy didn’t stop Dean from obsessing over the piercing. The omega made the most beautifully anguished noises when Dean hit his prostate at the same time he tugged at the ring. “Fuck, I love this thing,” Dean muttered as he thrust even harder into Jimmy.

“Me too,” Jimmy choked out in between moans as Dean started hitting his sweet spot almost every time.

Then words became too hard, and they both spoke in sighs and moans and the touch of their bodies instead. Dean was getting close, and he knew Jimmy was too, even untouched, all thanks to the piercing. “Ready?” He whispered.

“Yeah,” Jimmy whispered back. His hair was a mess, his eyes were glazed over in lust, and he had never been more perfect. Dean gave him one last filthy kiss before thrusting once more and biting into the flesh on his neck. Jimmy screamed as his orgasm ripped through him, fire in his veins, and he only just barely remembered to return the bite on Dean’s neck. That flash of teeth was enough to send Dean over the edge as well. He felt his knot form, and the room ceased to exist because everything was Jimmy and pleasure and _yes_.

Dean slumped onto Jimmy, his bones having taken a quick vacation to Bermuda or somewhere equally as far away. “You good?” The alpha asked, hoping he hadn’t caused too much damage with the mating bite he’d left. He lapped at the tiny trickle of blood that remained, not wanting Jimmy to feel any pain.

“I’ll let you know when I come back from Heaven,” Jimmy said, running his finger lightly over the bite he’d left on his mate. “Think it feels like this for everyone?” He asked in a floaty sounding way.

“It would explain why people think mating is the best thing ever, at least.” Dean turned them both onto their sides so that his weight was no longer crushing his mate. “Love you, Jimmy,” he said softly, nuzzling up to the bite gently.

“Love you too, Dean,” Jimmy said in return, hand carding through Dean’s hair. They fell asleep that way, still tied together.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking this'll be the last in my Dimmy series, unless I come up with a new idea. Next round of ABO Bingo I have a Dean/Jimmy square, so you never know. *shrugs* But for now, this is it. Hope you guys enjoyed it. ^_^


End file.
